


Ice

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a wintery planet for some ice skating.





	Ice

Rose gasped when she opened the TARDIS doors. “Doctor, it’s beautiful!”

The planet sparkled white and blue, an icy wonderland. Everywhere she looked people skated, some taking their time, some whizzing by.

“The planet is mostly water, and what land there is is crisscrossed with rivers and canals. The winters are so cold that they all freeze, and everyone skates to get where they need to go.” Grinning, he pointed at a group of children. “Look! Even the small ones!”

Rose hesitated. “I haven’t skated in years, Doctor. I’m not very steady…”

“Don’t worry, Rose. You can hold my hand.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 22 - skating
> 
> I'm still behind, but I'm getting there!


End file.
